


Bats don't fly, but hugs do

by ChrisAtalanta



Series: CARPE DIEM [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Trinity (DCU)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta
Summary: Superman and Wonder Woman found a tiny Bat-Hug problem.





	Bats don't fly, but hugs do

**Author's Note:**

> 配对为S/W/B，描写三人间的和平三角关系，顺序有意义，请谨慎点开。

“身处这种独特的关系里，有时事情会显得非常不可思议。”  
戴安娜平静地说。她回头望了一眼身后那对有些拘束的搭档，向镜头浅浅露出一个玩味的微笑。  
“特别是当你作为其中唯一的女朋友，却不是仅有的不会飞的人时。”

节目录制结束后。

“过来。”蝙蝠侠沙哑地说。他拢紧了披风，抬起头直面前方超人和神奇女侠不解的目光。  
“B？你还好吧？”超人率先担忧地问道。他和戴安娜的手还牵在一起，不过这显然不是蝙蝠侠话里的重点。“来不及准时回哥谭夜巡吗？我和戴安娜都可以送你——”他下意识地松开了握着戴安娜的手指，“拉奥啊，布鲁斯。”  
蝙蝠侠停在他们面前，掀起披风，张开了怀抱。“你们都过来。”他简洁地说，微微别过脸以错开两人的视线。“我抱得动。”  
“你知道这样做没什么意义。”戴安娜温和地回答。  
她缓步靠近他，然后低头吻了吻他的唇角。“但这样的时刻可不多见。”  
布鲁斯紧绷的肩膀下意识放松了一些。他轻轻环过戴安娜的肩膀，看着飘在原地有些眼神发直的超人坚定地开口。  
“克拉克。”  
“布鲁斯……你是认真的吗？”超人困惑地摸上自己的额头，那里的热度一如既往。“这是魔法还是什么……”  
“卡尔-艾尔。”布鲁斯斩钉截铁。  
“好吧，放松……”蓝色的童子军几乎是下一瞬间就挤进了这个不甚紧密的怀抱。克拉克按住布鲁斯搭在戴安娜肩上的手，低头轻吻着他的另一侧唇角，眼睛明亮而充满笑意。“我明白，布鲁斯。我们都明白。你大可不必这样……”  
他的话没能说完。已经明显不耐烦的布鲁斯猛地拽住他的披风向下一拉，赌气般用力扣住他的后颈。他们一同落入一个即使对于超人都显得过分漫长而热烈的深吻里。

“男孩们。”突然间处于情况之外的戴安娜望着他们温柔又无奈地叹息。她张开双臂将这对难舍难分的世界最佳搭档拢进怀里，在两人额头上各落下一吻。“你们充沛的精力每次都能令我印象深刻。”

布鲁斯尝试回答她。他施加了一些力道到贴着戴安娜肩膀的那只手上，想维持着这种别扭的姿势抱起她。克拉克注意到了这短暂的走神，立即报复式地钳住了他露在面具外的下巴，开始用犬齿缓慢地摩挲他嘴唇的每一道裂口，吮吸那些细小的血珠。那并不是很疼，不过显然超出了蝙蝠侠的某些心理预期。布鲁斯顿时倒吸一口冷气，挣扎着后仰，戴安娜及时地扶住了他的后脑勺。克拉克愣了一瞬，抬起头看她。

“去吧。”戴安娜递给他一个心照不宣的微笑。于是克拉克重又垂下视线，温柔地注视着他们共同的恋人，开口请求。

“布鲁斯。”

“克拉克。”布鲁斯不再有所动作，以一种逆来顺受的姿态领受了两位神祗刻意施加的禁锢。但他投来的眼神黯淡而炽热，仿佛能熔化钢铁。“如果你觉得今晚你可以阻止我的夜巡——”

“夜巡？不，不会的。”克拉克亲吻着他的鼻尖，向戴安娜报以心领神会的微笑。“今晚不会有耽搁，”他悄悄凑近蝙蝠面具的耳际，低声宣布。“我想我和戴安娜在送你回哥谭的路上就能解决我们和你的小小问题。”


End file.
